


The Sun, Moon and Stars

by HaveSomeCandy



Category: Block B (Band), K-pop, Winner (Band), mono. - Kim Namjoon | RM (Album), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anxiety, Break Up, Cheating, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveSomeCandy/pseuds/HaveSomeCandy
Summary: Starting a music label was her dream, and where better than in South Korea, with such a beautiful culture and meeting the most amazing people through joy, heartbreak and love.When she meets a certain blonde mohawked Idol at a photoshoot her world and her priorities shift.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon X OC, Kim Namjoon | RM & Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader
Kudos: 4





	The Sun, Moon and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pilot, if you will, for hopefully either a series or a story with many chapters. This first chapter is just a scene setter and warm up for me, as this is my first fic ^^ constructive criticism appreciated!  
> This was thought up with my bestfriend, and this is a shameless self insert with us both. We intentionally left the character descriptions vague though, so the reader can insert themselves too. There is no meeting of any idols in this first chapter, we have many more planned though hence the tags. Hope you enjoy!  
> (I also enjoy cooking and go into the food bits in detail! May make you hungry!)

January, Sunday 5th 2014  
Finally! Today is the day my Sunny comes to Seoul! Terrified of the flying of course, but what is new? Robyn being here will help so much with the start of this label, I know it. My other recruits do their best, but Robyn has a disposition that is majorly needed around here. Always knows how to cheer me up and I know she will make the rest of the staff and our lined-up artists feel the same. Not to mention I cannot dance for fuck; I need her expertise! Going to get her to the flat, drop off her stuff and go get some food and soju! So happy to have my best friend back.  
................................

“Shit…” She quietly cursed under her breath as the subway carriage jolted, making her draw a harsh black line in her Diary as her hand slipped. While thinking to herself that she hoped she had sworn quietly at least, what with ‘Nice Day’ from the ‘Very Good’ album playing through her headphones, which had been released October the previous year. She had been so busy though; she had not been able to appreciate the new album fully yet. Trying to start a music label will do that. Being so distracted and excited that morning about listening to the album on the train ride is why she was writing her diary entry now. After causing yet another smudged fingerprint, she sighed, closed the diary, and lent over to put the small book and her pen away in her backpack that sat between her feet.  
The frosty early morning sun shone through the windows, hitting her scarlet ponytail as she straightened up, bringing her coffee flask up for a quick sneaky gulp since the carriage was nearly empty. Having lived in Seoul for a few years now she knew the etiquette and when she could get away with bending the unspoken rules a little. Smirking to herself slightly, she placed her flask back in the side pocket of her backpack. Shifting a little to get her phone out of her pocket, she unlocked it, and after not too much deliberation she started the ‘Very Good’ album yet again. At this rate she would have at least one song memorised from this it before she met her friend. That was perfectly fine with her. Leaning her head on the handrail attached to her seat, she closed her eyes and did her best to immerse herself in the music. There was plenty of time before her stop after all. From her flat in Gangnam, which was handily close to Seolleung Station, it was one stop on the Boondang Line to transfer at Seonjeongneung and then an easy straight trip on Line 9 to Gimpo Airport. Even at the best of times the trip took near up to an hour. Just as ‘Nice day’ started to play for the umpteenth time, she felt the carriage slow and stop, opening her eyes she lifted her head to check where she was. Yeomchang. Just a little over ten minutes left. Sitting up and giving herself a mental slap, she tried to shake off the drowsiness that had started to creep in. Unlocking her phone again, she swiped through her Block B playlist and decided that ‘Mental Breaker’ would be hype enough to wake her up. As the train pulled into Gimpo Airport Station, ‘Let them Know’ began to play. Openly smiling, she turned up the volume. Block B were her favourite group and they always made her happy.  
Standing and swinging her backpack onto her shoulders, she waited for the doors of the carriage to slide open, nodding at those waiting to the sides as a show of thanks. Looking up to the signs to find her exit, Exit 1, Domestic Flights, that’s the one. She headed off with the high tempo music in her ears, lending her speed. After scanning her travel card to get through the barriers, she headed up towards floor three to pick up a T money card for Robyn, since she had been traveling, she didn’t want to stress her out even more trying to obtain one after her flight. Back down on the first floor, she found a seat and relaxed into it, groaning as she did so. Not enough caffeine yet in her opinion, picking up her flask again she finished off what was left, lowered it, and stared at it forlornly. She should have used a bigger flask. Just as she debated going to find a kiosk to buy another, ‘Battle Royal’ began to play out loud and her phone started buzzing. Unplugging her headphones and smiling widely she answered with a happy “여보세요!”, only to be greeted by a long groan on the other end of the line. Laughing she answered, “I assume that means you’re at luggage collection?”, another groan responded. Still chuckling, the redhead stood “I’m at the gate, I’ll see you in a few minutes”. One last grumble and the line went dead.  
About 5 minutes passed of people filing through the arrivals door before Robyn came through. She heard her before she saw her. At 5’2” Robyn easily hid in a crowd, but a loud shout of “Sophie!” gave away where she was. This shout was quickly followed by a rugby tackle style hug, with arms flung around her waist, Sophie laughed loudly and hugged her back. They received odd looks from passers-by, but she didn’t care.  
“You survived then? Thought I was talking to a zombie on the phone, so I wasn’t sure”. A very unimpressed look settled on Robyn’s features as she pulled away, and grabbing the handles of her suitcases, slid the bigger of the two over to Sophie for her to man handle. “I survived, but I didn’t enjoy it”.  
As they turned, Robyn following Sophie’s lead, towards the lifts to head back down to the Metro station Robyn rattled off the many things that had made her anxious about her flights. It was essentially everything about them. Sophie smiled as her friend ranted, agreeing with her when she said people were rude and things went wrong, knowing that the rant would help her calm down. Tea will also help. Sophie thought of the selection of traditional Korean teas she had bought, sitting on her kitchen counter as a small welcome gift for her, along with Yagwa and Honey Butter Crisps, which she knew Robyn was very fond of. But they were for another time, Sophie intended to take Robyn out for lunch for Korean BBQ and even though it may be early on a Sunday, a couple of bottles of soju. It was coming up to 10am as they got back to the Line 9 platform, and by the time they would get back to the flat and dropped off Robyn’s bags it would be near enough lunch. Since Robyn had run out of rant steam and was currently moving her feet slightly to her own unheard tune, Sophie offered her idea for lunch. Robyn’s blue eyes immediately got big and a wide grin spread across her face. She began to jabber excitedly about Kimchi, Mu Saengchae and Gochujang she wanted to have with various meats as the train pulled up. Sophie inwardly groaned. One of the very few things that she struggled with in South Korea was the spiciness of the food, her favourite dishes were Dolsot Bibimbap (No Gochujang) and Soondae Gukbap. Flavourful and not spicy. That’s what she liked.  
Once they were on the train, Sophie took Robyn’s backpack from her and with her own placed them on the overhead storage racks, since she was quite tall it was easier than letting Robyn try. Robyn proceeded to sink into a seat as the train pulled away, Sophie thought she was going to sleep as she was prone to napping, but as soon as Sophie sat down to the left of her, after manovering the large cases so that they were as out of the way as possible for other people, Robyn turned to her and said excitedly “So, what do you want me to do?”.  
Sophie was a little taken aback by the suddenness and volume of this question, but a small smile quickly tugged at the corners of her mouth and she began to explain, “Well, at the moment, I’m not one hundred percent sure”.  
Robyn’s face fell a little, “I move to Korea and you aren’t sure?!”. Sophie just laughed at her friends shocked face “You know what I mean, everything at the moment is very jumbled. All the roles are still mixed up and there isn’t enough staff so everyone is having to pitch in and juggle jobs that may not be their expertise. First and foremost, you are my Head of Choreography. But I need your help with a lot of admin too, until we get a bit more successful and can branch out, get a proper office and hire more people, everyone needs to pull more than their share to make this work”. Sophie idly played with the tag on Robyn’s case as she continued “ I’ve even managed to gather a couple of groups so we can start marketing and releasing music later this year, including an existing group who are thinking of disbanding under their current label and would like to transfer to us to be able to continue producing solo work on a smaller scale”. Sophie smiled fondly “They’re really nice lads and they introduced me to a few groups in the K-pop industry. Namely of which was Shinee” Sophie paused and scrunched her eyes at Robyn’s fangirling squeal, earning a disgruntled frown from the man sat next to her. “But you’ll like them, especially Kangjun”.  
Sophie continued “He’s of an annoyingly happy disposition, just like you. But they won’t be able to join us for a while”.  
“So, what about the ones that can debut later this year?”  
“Well” Sophie turned more towards Robyn, abandoning the luggage tag as a small bubble of pride for the two groups, who had done so much work already and who put their faith in her, even though she is was learning as she went, rose up in her chest. “They already have their names, Mamamoo and Boyfriend. A girl and boy group, they already have their own social media accounts set up to promote themselves, composing and working out their own dance moves, which I told them you would help them with”. A yawn interrupted Sophie and she took a moment to cover her mouth. Robyn frowned slightly at her “I hope you aren’t overworking yourself…”.  
Sophie waved her off, “It’s them doing all the work, I’m just making sure the t’s are crossed, the i’s are dotted and that no venues are trying to rip them off. I’m willing to sacrifice a few nights sleep to make sure they’re ok, especially since they are trusting me to do just that”. Robyn’s face fell completely at that “Does …that mean…that I’m going to miss naps?” Sophie laughed loudly, then facing forward and with a completely straight face she responded plainly “Yes”.  
Robyn sank a little in her seat.  
After about five minutes of slouching, she lent her head on Sophie’s right shoulder and started to drift into sleep, Sophie was used to this. To not jostle her friend, she slowly plugged in her headphones and placed a bud in her left ear. In the mood for something a little more subdued than the chaos that is Block B, she decided on Zion T’s ‘Red Light’ album. Another of her favourite artists. Leaning her head back against the window she closed her eyes, just for a little while.

............................

When they reached Sinnonhyeon, Sophie poked Robyn in the nose to get her to stir. Robyn scrunched her nose with a grumpy expression and wiggled away from the offending poke. Sophie had to shake her gently to make her realise that they had to transfer at the next stop. She managed to get her standing and handed Robyn her backpack off the luggage rack. Swinging her own back onto her shoulders and grabbing the cases, she scooted the smaller to Robyn and went to stand in front of the train doors. They slid open and they alighted, Robyn walking at a drowsy pace, following slowly. With Luggage handle in one hand, pushed along by her side, Sophie grabbed Robyn’s hand so that they didn’t ger separated. Heading in the direction of the Boondang line, she tried to keep a slower pace for her snoozey companion. But Sophie was excited, she wanted to get back and show her friend the gifts she had gotten her.  
On the Boondang Line train Robyn had tried to sit down again when she got on the train, Sophie gently grabbed her arm, saying “It’s only one stop, you’ll feel worse having to get up again”. Robyn grumbled and pouted but moved back to Sophie near the carriage door. A few minutes past and they were off the train at Seolleung station. Idly mentioning to Robyn that exit 3 was the closest to the flat, Sophie grabbed Robyn’s hand again and soon they were out in central Gangnam. Robyn blinked sleepily in the cold, mid-winter sunlight and wrapped her scarf a bit tighter around her neck. “The flat is literally a two-minute walk, don’t worry” Sophie reassured her while walking straight ahead from the exit.  
“So many coffee shops…” Robyn muttered, just loud enough for Sophie to hear. She chuckled “Why do you think I moved here?” raising an eyebrow while she said it. Of course, there was much more than the abundance of Cafes that drew her to Seoul. It began with her love of music. Being a trained singer there were few things that she loved more than singing. Following along with her favourite songs, ones that invoked happiness, tears and sadness, anger, and excitement. To emphasize with the lyricist through song is a beautiful thing. Music is a language in its own right but when she discovered Korean music her experiences evolved; in a way she had never known it could. Her study of Korean began with the intent to be able to sing along, but the way Korean people express themselves was unique, and the further she dived into the language the more fascinated she became with everything. The culture, people, architecture, and the possibilities. She had set her mind on living and working in Korea to learn as much as possible. So, a bachelor’s degree later, she got a job as an English Teacher in Seoul and never looked back.  
Robyn knew all this; she had been her best friend through it all. Through her studies when she didn’t think she could do it, her nerve wracking first day at her new job and, when Sophie said she wanted to start a music label, Robyn was there. Supporting her through it all, making sure she ate cheering her up when she felt like there was no point anymore. Her Sunny Unnie. And it was mostly long distance, Robyn had moved to Japan before Sophie had even started her Degree course, to open her own dance studio years ago, Sophie had taken her to the airport herself. Apart from odd trips out to Japan she hadn’t spent a lot of time in the same time zone, let alone the same country as her best friend for a long time. Sophie had missed her terribly.  
As promised, the flat was remarkably close to the station, over one crossing and the building was to their right. Helping each other haul Robyn’s bags up the entrance steps they pushed open the front doors, through the small foyer with its tiled black floor, and to the lift. Manovering themselves and the cases in, Sophie pushed the button for the 10th floor. After the doors opened, they walked down the long corridor and stopped outside flat 1008. Sophie pressed the lock screen gently until the numbers flashed up, put in her lock code, and turned the handle when the tone played.  
“Right!” Sophie said taking the case from Robyn and lifting them onto the hardwood floor so they could remove their shoes before stepping in. “Bathroom is on your left here; the light is automatic when you go in, and that’s the switch for the extractor. No bathtub I’m afraid, you’ll have to go to a Jjimjilbang if you want a bath” Robyn wandered in to have a quick look and frowned at Sophie when she used the Korean word. “Same as an Onsen?” she asked. Sophie nodded and continued “Washing machine is here too, but I’ll show you how to use that later. Back through here is the kitchen and living room. The sofa pulls out into a bed, that’s where you’ll be sleeping”. She turned to point up a narrow, small flight of stairs “Up there is my bedroom”. Turning back to Robyn she smiled, she loved this flat.  
The fact that it was a duplex was novelty enough, but she had really made the little flat feel like home. With a wall covered in photos attached to fairy lights, showing friends, old and new and family that were back in the UK, the places she had visited, food she had eaten, and animals met. A mix of polaroid’s and 6x4 photos, this display hung on the wall above her desk, where her favourite photos were framed in acrylic blocks. Her parents with their dogs, her older sister with her niece and nephew, a photo of her and Robyn on their way to Disneyland Tokyo with a mouse filter that gave them whiskers and hearts on their noses, and a photo of her red setter who had sadly passed years back. It still made her tear up thinking about her Rusty dog. Next to the T.V there was a new PS4 that she got with Christmas money from her family with a few adventure games stacked on top of it and DVDs in a shelf next to it. These consisted mostly of anime and horror but there were a few Marvel movies thrown in.  
There were two large windows, the northern one, next to her desk, looked back up towards central Seoul and the other on the eastern side, overlooking Gangnam and in the distance she could see the Han River and Jamsil bridge. A view that always made her happy. She explained what could be seen from their 10th floor apartment as she pulled the sofa out into a bed, knowing Robyn would want to sleep early, so might as well do it now.  
“What’s this?” Sophie turned her head to Robyn’s voice. She had wandered back down the hall while Sophie was talking, to drag her cases into the middle off the room. On her way back she had seen a little display on the kitchen table. “Oh!”, Sophie jogged over with a grin on her face. “These are gifts for you”, Sophie said while taking boxes off each other to show her what each on was. “I’ve got you various different teas so you can find one you like, Ginseng, Omija, Yuja and I got you Matcha too, just in case you don’t like any of the others. Though personally I like Omija”  
Robyn smiled while she looked through the teas and squealed when she saw the bags of mini Yagwa and Honey Butter Chips that had been hiding behind the tea. The best surprise was at the bottom of the pile though. Robyn had expressed to Sophie on the phone a few weeks ago how she was worried about organising personal accounts in Korea as when she moved to Japan it had been confusing and stressful enough. So, Sophie had started off a Korean bank account for her including an application for a debit card and the big gift, which was a Korean phone.  
Robyn wrapped her arms around Sophie’s waist and hugged her tightly. “If there is anything else you think you’ll need just tell me. I think I got all the basics covered for you though”.  
Robyn mumbled her thanks, muffled by Sophie’s coat, and picked up her new phone.  
“We can set it up over lunch if you want, still want BBQ?”  
Robyn nodded enthusiastically and while she moved her case and backpack next to her pull out bed, Sophie went to put her shoes back on. She opened the door and lent on it, keeping it open while Robyn tied her shoes. There was a merry yell from below them and she frowned at the floor. She didn’t usually mind noise but her downstairs neighbours sounded like multiple men and it always made her a little nervous. She could hear them the odd time through her open window when the weather was warmer too. She usually just turned her music up.  
Robyn was none the wiser to the raucous neighbours and stood up straight, smiling again. They headed out, and after a quick discussion, decided to head for Myeongdong. The streets were lined with places to eat and they could choose one when they were there.  
It took a few transfers to get to Myeongdong but ultimately only took around 30 minutes, though that was enough time for Robyn to start getting a bit cranky due to hunger. As the climbed up the steps of Exit 8 in Myeongdong, Sophie promised to find somewhere quick. She had a place in mind anyway.  
After leaving the exit they turned left and headed towards the main shopping street, but they carried on straight ahead rather than turning left onto it. Robyn was distracted from her rumbling stomach by all the signs and shops. Sophie smiled to herself as she faintly heard Robyn quietly mouthing out the sounds of the Hangul all around them, she had started learning quite a while ago but this was her first in country practice.  
They turned right at a Starbucks and a few moments later came upon the Galbi restaurant, after Robyn had a quick scan of the menu (with help from Sophie), she nodded, and they went in. They were greeted and sat at a small table near the window so they could see the people outside, walking through the quiet street. Robyn left it to Sophie to order, as she knew what they both liked, and Sophie decided to order big. They were celebrating Robyn’s move after all. A pomegranate and a blueberry bottles of soju, a jug of water to start off their drinks, though Sophie only allowed one glass of Soju each while they had empty stomachs. They toasted to Robyn joining the label, their artists and all those working hard to make this dream real.  
Once they were decided, Sophie raised her hand, called “저기요!” and ordered samgyeopsal, dwaeji bulgogi, buldak and a separate plate with mushrooms, onions, and garlic to grill. Since, of course they cooked it themselves it didn’t take long for it all to be placed on their table, along with the extras that come with Korean BBQ, and they started cooking. As they ate and drank, Sophie felt her face grow warm and her worries melt away for a while. They spoke about a few business things, such as Robyn’s duties for the next few weeks and the photoshoot they had coming up. Sophie grimaced at the prospect, she hated having her photo taken, but they needed to get their name out there, and being featured in this magazine was a good way to do that. Together they set up Robyn’s phone too, saving each other’s numbers and doing a test call. They also reminisced about things that had happened in their hometown back in England, people they hated, friends and family still there, and inside jokes that they had forgotten. They laughed a lot and by the time they finished their food, Sophie was full, and her fingers were tingling from the soju. They had worked through another 2 bottles and had been sat in the little restaurant for nearly 3 and a half hours, having gotten carried away with their shared pasts.  
When Sophie stood to pay, she staggered ever so slightly. She turned back towards the table and finished the rest of her water. Robyn also stumbled on her way to the front, but it just made both of them giggle uncontrollably. Sophie apologised to the waitress but the lady that had served them was all smiles and wished them a good day, she couldn’t tell if she was being sincere or not but she took the opportunity to drag Robyn out the door. It seemed to take much longer to get back to the station and Sophie really had to force herself to focus on their stops once they were on the train. They made it back to Seolleung at around 5pm and both of them were ready for sleep. Sophie’s was partly alcohol induced drowsiness, but mostly she had spent too many late nights and early mornings working lately. So, she wasn’t going to complain about getting an early night. The lift made her head spin, and it took her three tries to get her lock code correct. She was ready for bed.  
They tumbled into the flat, kicking off their shoes and laughing at one another all the way. Robyn hugged Sophie, thanking her for dinner, then wandered off to grab some pyjamas out of her smaller case. Sophie turned into the bathroom, went to the loo, washed her hands, and cleaned her teeth. Robyn was waiting outside when Sophie emerged, she looked dead on her feet, her bundled pyjamas in her arms.  
“I’ll put a glass of water next to your bed, make sure you have a good drink before you sleep. If you need anything, just shout”. Robyn just nodded sluggishly and shuffled into the bathroom. Sophie filled two-pint glasses from a filter jug in the fridge and then refilled it. She placed the glass on the little end table next to the pull-out bed, turned and carefully navigated the steps to her little cubby with her own glass, shouting goodnight to Robyn as she went.  
The ceiling brushed the top of her hair as she walked to the draws at the end of her bed, placing her water on the bedside table, after drinking half of it, as she passed. She pulled on her pyjama bottoms and threw on a camisole top. She took her phone from her jeans pocket and crawled into bed, plugged it into charge and put on her piano music playlist. She hated silence, and piano was exceedingly relaxing to her. She curled up on her side and let her heavy eyelids close. She was asleep within 10 minutes.

.............................

When Sophie opened her eyes, it was still dark. Unsurprisingly since it was still winter, the sun felt less inclined to rise as early as she did. She felt surprisingly ok, only a little dehydrated. She drank the rest of her water and rubbed her eyes, groaning. Her piano music still tinkled softly from her phone and she took a moment to just lie. Staring at her ceiling, trying to think of nothing before her to-do list flooded her head. She loved that calm moment in waking up when she didn’t know anything, prior to when her worries and anxieties settled like a ball of ice in her stomach. She scrunched her eyes as that horrible, familiar feeling flooded her, that everything would fail and she would be forced back to a bar job in England, being paid in insults and abuse, because there was just so much to do. This is why she hated silence. Her head was so damn loud, and music was her escape. She sat up all of a sudden, urging the negative thoughts away with physical movement. With this, she realised how much she needed to pee. Grabbing her phone on her way past, she glanced at the time, 6:43 am. Damn. She must have really needed the sleep and she fought of the waves of guilt that came whenever she slept for a long time, even though she was still up early. Climbing down the stairs quietly, so as to not disturb Robyn, she headed down the hall to the bathroom. After she was done, she decided to risk the noise of the kettle to make a coffee. Robyn was a heavy sleeper, anyway.  
However, when she walked back towards the main room, she frowned. Robyn’s bed had looked full, like she was tucked up in it, when Sophie had come down the stairs, but the lack of light must have tricked her. With the light from the hallway she could see that Robyn’s bed was empty. Slept in, but empty. She just stared for a moment. There was literally no where else in the flat she could be. Sophie quickly pulled her phone from her pyjama bottoms and scrolled to Robyn’s new number and pressed call. Holding the phone to her ear with one hand, the other held the crook of her elbow and her foot tapped impatiently as the line rang. She was frowning, all the worst scenarios playing through her head. Why the hell did she leave the flat on her very first night here?! She could be lost, been abducted, anything! She doesn’t even know the code for the door to get back in yet. Sophie started to pace as the line rang out and she hit redial. Robyn answered on the 4th ring this time. “Morn-“  
“Where the fuck are ya?” She irritably noticed her northern English accent; it was always more obvious when she was pissed.  
“I just went for a walk, why so angry?”  
“Why am I angry?! You’re wandering around a city you divn’t know, alone and at night. You wouldn’t wander around Newcastle at night, so what the fuck are you dae’in?” There was silence for a moment, like Robyn was trying to gage Sophie’s annoyance level by the amount of Geordie terms she had used.  
“I have coffee for you”.  
Sophie sucked in a breath, scrunched her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed.  
“Don’t be angry”.  
“I’m not angry, just worried. Why didn’t you wake me up?”.  
“You needed the sleep, I had hoped I’d be back before you woke up but I got talking to a guy who lives in the same building as us, and-“  
“You would have had to wake me up to get the door code to get back in anyway” Sophie interrupted her “And I wouldn’t get too friendly, he might have just said he lives in the same building so he knew where you lived. I don’t want to be murdered in my sleep coz you wanted to flirt”.  
“I wasn’t flirting!”  
“I don’t believe that for a second”.  
“I wasn’t! Either way, I’m getting back in the lift, now. See you in a minute”.  
Sophie trudged over to the fridge and got out some food for breakfast, fruit, rice cakes (which she put in a bowl of warm water to soak) and honey to fry them in. She also turned on her small radio on the kitchen windowsill. The morning’s weather report filled the room. She was still frowning as she headed to the door to unlock it.  
Robyn came through the door a few moments later and had the decency to look sheepish.  
“I didn’t mean to worry you”. She held out the takeaway coffee cup, “Caramel Macchiatooooo”, she sang at her. Sophie was still pissed but she could never stay angry at Robyn for long. She chuckled and took the coffee, thanking her.  
“Want some breakfast?”  
“Yes, please”  
Sophie set the coffee on the counter, got her frying pan from a cupboard, and set it on the hob, on low, to heat up. She heard Robyn pulling chairs out from under the island table and clambered up onto the tall chair. While her pan heated and her rice cakes finished soaking, she chopped up some strawberries, cherries, and peaches, and threw them in a bowl with blueberries, raspberries, mixing them together. She turned the heat up to mid and placed the bowl of fruit on the island in front of Robyn. She drained and separated the rice cakes and put a spoonful of butter into the pan to melt. When it had, she added the rice cakes. She turned “Do you want a pot of tea?” Robyn was in the process of stealing a slice of peach from the fruit bowl and putting it in her mouth. Her hand stopped but she nodded. Sophie gave her an unimpressed look but turned back to fill the kettle while her rice cakes sizzled.  
She flipped the cakes and then poured the boiling water into a clear teapot with an infuser full of ginseng tea and placed it on the table with two transparent teacups. Her rice cakes were evenly browned now so she split them evenly onto two plates and drizzled them with honey and a sprinkle of sesame seeds. She gave Robyn her plate with a pair of metal chopsticks, Robyn smiled and took them. She poured the tea as Sophie sat and dished out fruit for both of them.  
The sun was well a truly up by now and made the skyline a beautiful orange merged with blue. They chatted about today’s jobs and Sophie felt a calming energy, she didn’t have to fight for her dream alone anymore.


End file.
